Hepatitis C is a global infection affecting both adults and children. As the pathogenesis of hepatocellular damage is generally mediated by the host immune response of HCV infection in the liver, pediatric patients may not be able to mount or sustain a strong immune response over years of HCV carriage as adults do. This in turn results in fewer histologic features of liver damage. Pediatric HCV patients therefore resemble a subset of liver damage, and who typically have more favorable responses to interferon therapy [sic]. Based on the synergy of interferon and ribavirin in adults, it is reasonable to assume that this treatment will benefit pediatric patients. This study will assess the multiple dose pharmacokinetics of both drugs, the antiviral pharmacodynamics during a 12 month treatment period and 6 month follow-up period.